This invention relates to exercise equipment and particularly to portable exercise devices that can be carried to selected locations and set up for use by an individual desiring to work out, typically on a supporting surface such as a floor. The invention relates more specifically to an exercise device having an elongated stationary base or platform and one or more rotary disk elements on the platform for supporting a portion of the body of the user while he or she rotates on the disk elements.
Numerous types of devices have been designed and constructed to assist individuals in fitness programs. These range from relatively complex, heavy and expensive devices such as universal gymnasium apparatus and exercise tables such as the Pilates “Reformer” and “Performer” to small step boxes, barbells and other weights, and various kinds of strength and flexibility building equipment. Some of this equipment is stationary and some is portable, and much of it is limited in use to one or a few specialized exercises.
One exercise device of the same general type as the present invention is sold by Fitter International, Inc., Calgary, Canada, under the trademark SRF Board and has a rotary disk that is mounted on a car or skate. The car is supported on an elongated track for back-and-forth movement against resistance provided by elastic bands, functionally similar to the Pilates Reformer, and a second rotary disk on a fixed base that can be positioned on the supporting surface near the track. The disks can support a user's hands or feet and the components can be arranged in various combinations for different exercises.
An improved device of that kind is shown in applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 10/087,079, filed Mar. 1, 2002, entitled “Exercise Device,” and disclosing a compact and portable device that uses two box-like platforms, one with wheels, for a variety of exercises that involve reciprocating or spreading movement of the two platforms. Optional additions to these platforms, closely related to aspects of the present invention, are two disk assemblies that are mountable on the platforms to add rotational movement to the reciprocating movement of the two platforms. These disks may be used in a completely free mode of “open chain” operation, or may be connected by elastic resistance bands for “closed chain” operation.